Thana Reaper
Thana Skia Reaper is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Thanatos from Greek Mythology and will take his place in the myth Sisyphus. On the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, because she is okay with her destiny but doesn't identify as a killer. Character Personality Thana is a quiet, demure child. She doesn't want to talk to you and will not talk to you. She doesn't open up much and as such, doesn't judge the anti-social people in the world. She seems innocent and pure, but no one can ever tell if she is because she always declines the offer to speak. If you do get to know her, you will agree that Thana is a very eccentric child. She's off-putting, random, and frankly quite scary. She has the oddest voice, the oddest smile, and the oddest laugh. In addition to the fact that she talks about disturbing concepts as if it's normal, her emotions seem to be backwards, as she laughs when she should cry. Thana is actually very mystical and enigmatic . If you get to hear her talk for long enough you will be left with more questions about her. She has an aura shrouding her that covers her in mystery, and you can't help but wonder if she really is like how she behaves or if it's just a facade. Appearance When you see her for the first time, you would agree that Thana looks like a damsel. She has wavy auburn hair that reaches her chin, and she just ties it up. Her eyes are a dull, metallic, not quite silvery grey and are round. She possesses a typical Grecian nose, regular lips and average ears. She is very short, standing at 4 foot 5. Her skin is golden. Hobbies and Interests TBA Abilities *'Ghost Manipulation:' Thana has the ability to control and summon ghosts. Myths How They Go Main Article: Thanatos How Does Thana Fit Into It? As the child of Thanatos, Thana was chosen to take one of his myths. Viewpoint on Destiny It's okay, but Thana doesn't necessarily identify as a reaper. Relationships Family Father- Thanatos Thana and Thanatos's relationship is highly non-existent. Her dad hardly ever talks to her outside of their home in the underworld, and when he does, it's a simple "hello" and "goodbye". Thana has nothing but kind words to say about her father, and vice versa, but they never say this to each other. They never say the bad either. If we are to be frank, they never say anything to each other at all. Mother Thana doesn't really muse on the identity of her mother, unlike others in her school. She's content to know what little she knows of her now. Sister- Tanda Mors TBA Sister- Lorelei Kaloupi TBA Brother- Cato Kaloupi TBA Sister-Valerie Kaloupi TBA Grandmother- Nyx Thana really loves her grandma Nyx. She feels really at home whenever Nyx tells her stroies about her dad or her aunts. Cousin- Ivy Efialtis As of now, Thana has not officially met her cousin Ivy, and doesn't want to introduce herself to Ivy either. Cousin- Vendetta Judgement TBA Cousin- Mercy Redemption TBA Cousin- Deene Hopebringer Thana is close to her cousin Deene, the son of Elpis. They talk at home yet many people in school don't know they're cousins. Thana shows up to Deene's wedding in the future(by invitation, of course). Cousin- Isabella Echthrós Thana might be the only Grecian Isabella treats like scum. Isabella doesn't like Thana because she finds her weird. The feeling is not mutual at all, as Thana seems to quite like Isabella. Friends Thana, being a rather anti-social person, to say the least, has no known friends. Acquaintances Socorro Trojan TBA Enemies Thana has no known enemies, per se. Romance Thana is aro ace, and therefore, does not value romance. Pet Thana's too edgy for a regular three-headed dog like Kerberos, so she got an Orthrus instead. It's names are Cadaver and Morgue, but it usually goes by Cady. Cady is a weird puppy. School Life Class Schedule #Home Ecthonics #Epics 101 #Mythos Magic #Mythology #Philosophy 101 #Rogues and Assassins Dorm Room TBA - white Alternate Universes Pokemon AU: Journey of Trainers TBA Justice Academy TBA Outfits Basic: Thana wears a white short lace dress with a grey belt; a grey leather jacket; light grey socks with ruffles at the ends and white ballet shoes. Her hair is done in a high ponytail. Final Fate: Thana styles a lot more black in this outfit, wearing a white knee-length fitted dress with black flames printed at the bottom. Her boots are black and her gloves are black as well. Her hair is wrapped up in a really large ballet bun, and it is tied with a black ribbon. She carries with her her personal scythe. Nyx's House of Horrors: TBA Quotes Trivia *The name Thana is a female version of Thanatos **Reaper is due to the fact that Thanatos is kinda like the Grim Reaper. **Skiá is the Greek word for Shadow. *Thana's birthday is on the 2nd of November. This is the same day as All Souls's Day and the last day of Dia de Muertos and Allhallowtide. **This also makes Thana a Scorpio. *Thana is allergic to pollen. *Thana's favourite aunt/uncle is her aunt Apate. *Thana has a tendency to say “purgatory maybe” a lot. She got it from tumblr. Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Aromatic Category:Asexual